


Tangled

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know/Park Seonghwa, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-02 17:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: People usually have a well given soulmate, someone special to spend the rest of their lives with, but, what if someone is given two?





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
I hope you enjoy ♥  
I honestly don't know what this is, and I think I didn't write it well but I really liked the idea so here, have this mess  
Kudos and|or comments are always appreciated ♥  
Take care and bye ♥

Jisung was only fifteen when his soulmate mark began forming on his right thigh. He was so frustrated that day, his head felt like it was going to explode and everything at home only made it worse. He sat at his desk later that day, staring out of the window with a soft frown on his face.

A few minutes into his staring he felt his leg buzz ever so slightly before it started to hurt, as if someone was pinching him really hard.

Confused as to what the hell was happening to him he looked down, turning on his night lamp. He watched with amazement as thin, yellow lines spread over his skin and formed a cute, little sunflower with a green string around it.

His mouth fell open and he covered it with his hand while he leaned back into his chair.

He thought it was over after a while of staring at the flower on his thigh, admiring how beautiful it looked though it was somewhere he didn't expect it to be.

He couldn't contain his excitement of finally knowing he has a soulmate, that he actually has someone that was made just for him, but his ankle began hurting, as if thousands of needles were going through his skin and bones, piercing him.

He watched with his eyebrows furrowed and throat running dry.

His eyes welled up with tears and heart clenched when another, a less colorful flower started inking itself on him. A red string decorated the top of the newly done rose, making it just a bit more colored.

Jisung let the tears fall, his cheeks heating up and limbs trembling, knowing exactly what this meant.

A good friend of his, Jongho, that got his mark when he was fourteen, had the same thing happen to him except it was the opposite of what happened to Jisung.

He had a soulmate mark, just one, but he never found his soulmate. Anyone he has ever talked to or clicked with always turned out to have their soulmate already or have a different mark.

Jongho then gave up after a while, told Jisung he's not trying to look for anyone anymore and fell into a deep depression that he refused to do anything about.

Jisung always felt bad for him, he wanted to help, Jongho was his best friend, but he honestly didn't know how.

After quietly sobbing into his hands he decided that he had enough and went to bed. He shut his eyes, still thinking about how he's going to deal with having two soulmates.  


He's almost twenty now, out of school and working a great and well-paying job. He honestly feels like he's doing just fine, though he still hasn't met his soulmate, or, soulmates.

He sometimes even forgets he has marks, when he's hanging out with friends he can't bring himself to think about such things.

He met a guy named Changbin about a year ago and clicked really well with him. Changbin is such a good blend of a "bad boy" and a "softie" that Jisung had to talk to him when he first saw him talking to Chan, his other, very good friend.

Changbin is such a cool person to Jisung, his neck, legs and fingers full of tattoos together with way too many piercings to count.

Changbin is also that kind of guy who never takes off his hoodie. Never. It doesn't matter if it's -5 or 69 degrees outside, he doesn't take it off. Jisung asked him many times why but all he ever got as a response was "he's not comfortable showing his arms" or that "he's embarrassed of his mark" which he doesn't understand because, shouldn't people be happy about their marks?

Brushing it off, he just got used to Changbin always wearing a hoodie, covered in tattoos from head to toes, listening to R&B and hip hop music, which he later convinced Jisung to listen to as well, while working in a coffee shop with him.

A few months later, he got closer to his boss, a boy named Minho, one if the prettiest and meanest (in a good way) boys Jisung has ever seen and talked to. He was never mean to Jisung though, maybe once or twice he got sassy with him but otherwise, he was a sweet person. They got along well, not as well as with Changbin since Jisung could (and did) spend a lot more time with him, but still good.

And Jisung also never got to see Minho's hands or arms. Minho is very into the e-boy fashion which meant, long sleeves, always. Jisung doesn't even bother asking him about it, thinking he'd just get the same answer he got with Changbin or the "it's a fashion thing" kind of response.  


It's early in the morning, or so Jisung thinks, when he gets a sudden phonecall from Minho. He picks up with a tired groan, just hoping the older had a good reason to disturb his sleep.

"Hello?"

Jisung mumbles out groggily, rubbing his eyes with the other hand and snuggling deep into his pillow after.

"Han Jisung!"

"Yeah?"

Jisung slowly sits back up, looking around his room while frowning at Minho's harsh tone.

"You're late!"

"Huh?"

Jisung yawns before his eyes shoot open, realizing his situation and letting Minho's words sink in.

"You're almost an hour late! Get your lazy ass up and get here in five minutes or you're fired!"

Jisung quickly gets up, searching for his clothes and whining in desperation when he can't find his jeans.

"I-I'm sorry hyung, I'll be right there, I promise."

"You better be."

Is all Jisung gets before Minho ends the call with a soft laugh. Jisung smiles a little, still rushing to get out of his apartment and get to work. Minho couldn't be mean to him.

He nods at himself in mirror and rushes into the bathroom. He has never been late before, so that only makes him even more nervous.

He grabs his keys and rushes out of his apartment. The way to the shop is short but it seems like it's just around the corner with how fast Jisung is running to get there as soon as possible.

He soon sees the front door and his eyes shine with relief. He bursts through the door, running into the back room, ignoring the confused stares and glances he's getting along his way.

Once he's in and by his locker, he hears footsteps from behind him but decides not to look just in case it's Minho. He yelps when two hands are placed over his eyes.

"Guess who~"

The person says in an annoyingly high pitched voice and Jisung can only smile. He takes the hands into his own and puts them back on his head.

The boy behind him chuckles and Jisung is now one hundred percent sure he knows who that is.

"I don't have time for this Bin hyung."

Jisung says through giggles, looking back at Changbin and turning to face him. Changbin rolls eyes and lets go of the younger, pouting slightly.

He then crosses his arms on his chest and steps back to give Jisung space to change.

"True, then hurry Ji, Boss is fuming."

Jisung nods and turns back to his locker before slowly looking back at Changbin. His eyes widen dramatically and he laughs at himself.

"You're wearing something else than a hoodie!"

He squeaks, as if Changbin didn't know that himself. Changbin nods with a shrug and rubs his arms.

"Yeah, Boss said I should change because I can't fit my apron over it properly."

Jisung nods, still a little mesmerized by the fact that Changbin is wearing a short sleeved button up instead of a hoodie, and continues changing.

He hurries into his own apron, smoothing it down while Changbin ties it for him. When they finally come out, laughing to themselves about Jisung coming in a little later they get stopped by a person standing in front of them.

They slowly look up, both of their faces losing color once they see who is standing in their way.

"Oh hey, Boss."

Changbin says, pushing Jisung forward a little. The younger glares at him as he slips past them and goes over to the counter to talk to the customers and take their orders.

"I need to talk to you."

Minho says and Jisung nods slowly, his throat running dry from how scary Minho looks. He follows Minho into his office room, nervously fiddling with his thumbs as they finally reach it.

Minho sits into his chair, waiting for Jisung to do the same. Once he's sat down Minho breathes in deeply before parting his lips to talk.

"You have to be more careful."

Jisung nods.

Minho continues, his voice getting louder and louder as he talks, using his hands to express himself better. And as Minho is flailing his arms, talking about how Jisung should be more careful and not come to work late anymore, Jisung thinks he catches a glimpse of something that looks like a red string on his wrist.

He squints his eyes, focusing on the red mark on Minho's wrist instead of his words. The older continues waving his hands around and Jisung's heart stops when he sees it.

There it is, the black and white rose with a red string decorating it, inked into Minho's skin.

No.  
This can't be true.  
Minho can't be one of his soulmates.  
He just can't be.

"Jisung?"

His head snaps up and he looks at Minho with wide eyes.

"Were you even listening to me?"

Jisung freezes but he knows he can't tell the truth.

"Y-Yes sir."

He bows his head and Minho nods to himself, leaning back in his chair.

"Good, then go do something, try following the things I told you, okay? I like you too much to fire you."

Minho glances at his watch and sighs before looking at Jisung again.

Jisung's eyes widen but he turns towards the door and leaves the room. What things is he supposed to follow? What was Minho saying again?

"What happened?"

He hears Changbin and Hyunjin ask at the same and he just shrugs, not having enough braincells and energy after what he just saw.

His shift finishes sooner than Jisung expects but he can't complain when he's finally laying in his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

He still doesn't understand this. Why do people even have soulmates? Shouldn't you just be with someone you want to or be alone if you please? It's stupid.

He closes his eyes, slightly shaking his head. He can think more about it later.  


It's been a week and Minho is still flooding Jisung's mind. He still doesn't want to believe Minho is his soulmate. He never seemed like it. They aren't even that close. When he really thinks about it, it's not really a friendship, the thing they have, it's more like a very comfortable boss-employee sort of relationship.

The worst is, he's only one of the two Jisung has been given.

Jisung sighs, this isn't good. He doesn't want two soulmates, he doesn't even want one. Everything is too frustrating.

He looks over when his phone buzzes next to him. He looks at the ID before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Jisung?"

Jisung rolls his eyes, as if the other didn't know who he is calling.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over? Hang out with me? I'm bored as hell."

Changbin draws out the last part and Jisung laughs, though Changbin is one year older, he sometimes acts way younger. Jisung nods and hums, standing up. He needs to clear his mind off things anyway.

When he's ready with new set of clothes on, his phone buzzes again. He looks at in confusion and opens up the notification on his screen.

**bin×bin:** where r u?????? :(

**sungie****:** ?????

**sungie****: **where r u?

**bin×bin: **outside :(

Jisung shakes his head. He wasn't expecting the older to pick him up since he knows where Changbin lives. He thought he'd go by foot.

He rushes out, stomping his way down the few sets of stairs and stepping outside his apartment complex. He sees Changbin's car almost immediately, the disgusting shade of green is too hard not to notice.

He gets closer, opening the passenger car door and slipping inside.

"Took you long enough."

Changbin says, rolling his eyes at Jisung. The younger shrugs and pulls out his phone. He only smiles as the fact that Changbin is wearing the shirt he and Chan forced him to buy about a month ago.

"So what?"

Changbin laughs, shaking his head and starting the car again.

The car ride is awkwardly silent until Changbin breaks it by asking Jisung a question, and then another one before they start a full conversation. They get to Changbin's house faster that way.

They arrive minutes later, Jisung being the first to run out of the car to welcome Changbin's new puppy. He got him just few months ago and Jisung's heart melted as soon as he saw him, sitting on Changbin's front porch and wagging his tail from side to side.

The older laughs, slowly getting out of the car to unlock the front gate. Jisung excitedly runs towards the small ball of fluff, taking it's head into his hands gently and rubbing behind it's ears.

"You like Link more than me."

Changbin says in a tone that's very close to offended but Jisung knows he's not mad at him. He turns around, still holding the puppy's head and running his fingers through his fur.

"He's small and cute, you're just short."

Changbin crouches down next to Jisung, joining him in playing with the puppy, smiling at it.

"Rude."

He whispers and Jisung giggles, looking at Changbin as he stands up. The boy stretches a little and Jisung laughs, catching Changbin's attention again.

"Are you coming in?"

Jisung nods, petting Link's head for the last time before standing up and following Changbin inside his house. Once they're inside, he plops onto the leather couch, already making himself comfortable.

Changbin rolls his eyes at him again, shoving his legs out of the way to sit on the couch himself and turn on the TV.

Few minutes fly by and Changbin fixates his eyes on Jisung, making the boy turn his head away from the TV.

"What?"

He says, grinning. Changbin smiles and sighs, turning to face Jisung fully with his whole body.

"Can I show you something?"

He asks, looking at Jisung hopefully through his lashes. Jisung nods, now paying full attention as he sits up and leans his back against the armrest on his side.

Changbin takes a deep breath, rolling up the right sleeve of his shirt a little more to show his arm to Jisung.

"I don't know if you ever noticed but this sunflower- Jisung?"

Changbin stops mid sentence, his heart dropping when he sees tears roll down Jisung's cheeks.

The boy is looking at him with his bottom lip trembling and he's clutching his phone so tight Changbin thinks he might as well break it with the force.

"What's wrong?"

He finally chokes out and Jisung breaks off into harder crying, making Changbin frozen in place on the other side of the couch.

Jisung then tries his best to wipe away the tears still escaping his eyes and opens his mouth to try and talk.

He frowns when all he can get out is _I, ___soulma___te _and _you_ but Changbin seems to get what he means by it because his eyes get wider.

"Y-You are...?"

Jisung nods his head, his hair falling into his eyes that are too watery to look through, so he closes them, letting the heels of his palms press into them. This is too much. This too much for him to handle. Why Changbin, why Minho. He never asked for such struggles.

Seconds that feels like hours pass by and Jisung chokes out another sob.

"I have two."

He can't see Changbin but the loud hitch in his breath is enough to tell Jisung he should continue.

"Two marks, and-and the other one, i-is Min-Minho's."

He finally removes his hands but doesn't dare looking Changbin in the eyes.

"How do you know? I mean, that, it's Minho's."

Jisung wipes his wet eyes again, his vision clearing up a little.

"I saw it, o-on his wrist."

Changbin nods to himself, shifting closer to Jisung to wrap an arm around his shoulders. He leans back a little in shock when Jisung leans into him and he caresses his arm, pressing himself closer to him.

He has never met anyone who had two soulmates, this is new and something difficult to deal with for sure.

He has to try his hardest to contain his excitement about Jisung being his soulmate because he knows Jisung doesn't feel good about it.

He mostly doesn't feel the same Changbin does.

And Jisung is a nice guy. He's a nice boy that knows a lot of things and is very smart, and that just makes him too good. Too good for Changbin. He feels like he doesn't deserve someone like Jisung. Someone like Jisung who is too nice to everyone he meets. And he's pretty sure he caught Jisung staring at Minho a lot of times, so even if he wanted Jisung, he knows he doesn't stand a chance.

But he needs to help him, he doesn't like seeing the younger boy sad. He has to help Jisung, and he knows exactly how.

"I know."

Jisung lifts his head, looking up at Changbin, his face reading confusion.

"I know how to help you."

"Really?"

Changbin takes his phone, not letting go of Jisung since the younger didn't let go of him either, and he knows he needs him right now more than ever.

"I'll help you get him to like you."

"B-But hyung-"

Changbin shushes him, putting his phone down again. Jisung looks at him with big and hopeful eyes.

"But what about you?"

Changbin laughs and Jisung feels a frown wash over his features. Changbin brings a hand up to Jisung's hair, ruffling it.

"I'm fine, you know I'm a loner anyway, you'll be better with Minho."

"O-Okay..."

Jisung whispers but the words hurt him for some reason, his heart aches with Changbin's words.  


And so Changbin does his best to help Jisung. He asks Minho when he is free or if he had some time for a night out.

He even goes as far as telling him someone is interested in him, which makes his mark hurt, but he goes through it. It's for Jisung. He has to live through it. But every time he asks Minho, the other tells him he's busy with work or that he already has plans with Seonghwa.

Jisung tries many times asking himself but he never gets a good response, and that infuriates Changbin. He is getting angry at Minho every time he watches as he rejects Jisung though it isn't entirely his fault. 

It's about a month of trying to get Minho out on a date or just to hang out later that Jisung is sitting on Changbin's couch again, staring at the blank wall in front of him.

He wants to go out with Minho, so bad, but something about it doesn't feel right. Every time he spoke to Minho, it felt wrong. As if he shouldn't be talking to him or asking him that specific question he was asking.

"Is everything okay?"

Changbin asks, voice softer than ever. The older boy has been taking such good care of Jisung lately, helping him in every way possible just to make him happy.

Making the younger happy always made Changbin happy.

Jisung turns to look at him, his eyes following his every move as he sits down next to Jisung, a comforting hand placed over his own. Jisung smiles a little, nodding his head almost unnoticeably.

Changbin smiles, wrapping the other arm around Jisung. Jisung picks up his cup of tea that Changbin made him from the coffee table and brings it to his lips. This feels nice. Better than when he's stressing over if Minho will say yes or no.

Changbin moves his hands away slowly and Jisung frowns. He suddenly misses the warmth of the older. The comforting warmth that kept him from going crazy for so long. The warmth that keeps him happy all this time. The welcoming arms that hold him when he can't deal with things anymore.

It's quiet again and Jisung thinks the ticking of the clock is the most annoying sound he has ever heard in his entire life.

He wants Changbin to talk to him. He wants the Changbin that let him trace his tattoos when he got stressed. He wants him to tell him he will be okay and that things will go his way. He wants Changbin to look at him with those eyes of his and encourage him in everything that he's doing. Give him enough courage to tell his right soulmate he loves him.

It makes Jisung choke on his tea when he finally puts it together.

It's not Minho.  
It's Changbin.

"Jisung, careful."

Changbin says, taking the tea from Jisung and putting it down onto the table. He looks over at Jisung, petting his back while the younger coughs his lungs out.

He calms it down after a minute with a final clearing of his throat. He looks at Changbin, his heart skipping a beat from the way he's looking at him.

He cracks a small smile and so does Changbin, leaning back into the cushions of his couch.

Jisung feels his stomach flip, what is he going to do now? He has to talk to Minho about this. He has to tell him. He pulls out his phone waiting for a few minutes before opening his mouth again.

He doesn't want to lie to Changbin but this is his only chance to get everything right. He needs to tell Minho and he needs to let Changbin know too.

"I have a date with Minho later."

"Really?"

The older jolts forward. His face is unreadable, it's a mix of emotions. He looks excited, sad, happy and glad at the same time. He shifts closer to Jisung, hugging him tightly, completely overlooking the lack or reaction Jisung is giving.

"That's, great."

Changbin says, his voice breaking at the end and Jisung freezes.

"Are you, crying?"

"They're happy tears, Ji."

Changbin pulls back, wiping his eyes.

"When is it?"

"In about an hour."

Changbin nods, looking at his phone for the time. He looks up when Jisung starts talking again.

"I think I should, go home, to get ready."

Changbin nods, pulling Jisung closer for the last time before releasing him from his grip.

"Of course, good luck Ji."

Jisung nods as he seperates himself from Changbin, stands up and heads out of the front door.

He never thought he would have to make such difficult decisions in his life.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? He gets home in no time, pulling out his phone and clicking on Minho's number.

He puts the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for any sort of reply from the other end of the line. He soon does and his throat runs dry. But he needs to talk to him. Now.

"H-Hey, can I talk to you for a moment? Face to face?"

Minho surprisingly agrees and Jisung's heart clenches, though he wanted this, it will be way harder than he thought it would be. They agree to meet in a nearby park in few minutes and Jisung feels his heart jump into his throat.

This is really happening.

The time comes faster than Jisung would like to and he's waiting for Minho in the old park in no time.

He thinks about how he's going to word this. How is he going tell Minho everything that's happening to him? Will Minho even believe him? He doesn't feel like taking off his pants to show him his marks.

His train of thoughts is interrupted when a person stands in front of him. He looks up into their face, his own going pale when he sees that it's Minho.

"Hey."

Minho says as he sits next to Jisung. The younger sighs.

"Hi."

Jisung keeps his eyes on Minho's figure before opening his mouth to talk again.

"I don't want to walk around anything so please, hear me out."

He says and Minho nods in confusion.

"I, I don't really know how to say this without sounding stupid but, you're my soulmate and I felt like I should tell you."

Minho's eyes get wide and Jisung feels the lump in his throat enlarge.

"But, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

Minho nods at him again, making him continue. Jisung sighs deeper, turning his whole body to face Minho. Tears pool up in his eyes at the things he thinks about saying next.

This is too hard.

"I'm sorry."

He says, feeling like breaking down crying and screaming all at once but he holds himself up.

"I'm so sorry, hyung."

Minho frowns and sits more comfortably to face Jisung as well.

"What are you sorry for?"

Minho asks, voice still soft and dripping with confusion. Jisung breathes in deeply, looking at Minho with sad eyes. He doesn't want to hurt him. Minho is a nice guy. He was never genuinely mean to Jisung himself. He always took care of everyone so well.

But Jisung knows this isn't what his heart is telling him. And his parents always told him to follow what his heart says.

"I have two."

Minho looks shocked, but he doesn't say anything, which Jisung is not sure scares him or makes him at ease.

"And, I feel so shitty for saying this, I really do, I mean, I like you Minho, I really do, but, I don't think the two of us fit each other, especially not for a relationship."

The words seem simple but Jisung feels his world crumble with every word that leaves his mouth. His eyes have let the tears fall a long time ago and he honestly can't bring himself to care about it.

All he cares about now is Minho, and how he made him feel with what he just said.

"I'm really, really sorry hyung, I j-just never felt like that w-with you, and I..."

Jisung chokes out, glad that they're the only ones in the park so far. Minho looks stunned, confused, shocked and at loss of words, and Jisung doesn't know what scares him the most.

He doesn't want Minho to hurt, he cares about Minho. He really does. Maybe just not the way the world thought he would.

Jisung keeps studying Minho's face, his own telling confusion when Minho smiles sadly at him.

He shifts closer to Jisung, nodding, somehow understanding his decisions.

"I know you love him."

Minho says, his wrist beginning to burn with every word, but he ignores it. Jisung looks down at his hands, tears freely running down his cheeks.

Minho wipes his own eyes. He's been through heartbreak way too many times to count to be truly hurt, though this hurts more than anything else since he lost his soulmate, but he understands.

He knows what it's like to love someone.

He pulls the younger closer, petting his head and rubbing his back as Jisung sobs into his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Jisung. It's o-okay."

Minho manages to stop his voice from cracking and instead holds Jisung closer and tighter. The younger continues to sob his apologies into Minho's shirt, wetting the fabric with his tears.

This breaks Minho's heart, Jisung never deserved to suffer, especially not like this.

He pulls back, resting his forehead against Jisung's.

"Don't cry."

Minho whispers softly and Jisung hiccups, covering his face with his hands. He leans into Minho, his head feeling like it's going to explode at any given moment.

"Hey, l-listen."

Minho says, standing up. Jisung stands up as well, looking up at Minho with big, teary eyes.

"I know you love him and, and-"

Minho tosses his head back, stopping the tears that are threatening to fall from actually doing so and Jisung feels a shiver running up his spine.

"A-And you should do what your heart and mark says."

Jisung nods, cheeks and nose red, bottom lip trembling. He pulls Minho closer, wrapping his arms around him so tight he forces a little bit of air out of him.

He soon peels away from Minho, trying his best to dry his tears with the back of his palm. He steps back with Minho nodding at him. He leaves shortly after, looking at the still teary-eyed Minho.

Just few minutes later he's running down the street and searching for Changbin's house. He feels his marked ankle burn but he tries his best to ignore it.

The pain isn't over yet.

He grits his teeth when he finally sees it, running towards it. He knows Changbin doesn't lock the front gate unless he's leaving, which he didn't, judging by his car still being there in the driveway.

Jisung speed walks to the front door before his steps get slower and slower.

What is he going to say? What if Changbin doesn't want him? He said he is a loner and he never really showed any form of want towards Jisung, from what Jisung remembers.

His thoughts wash away when he pushes the door open, surprised it wasn't locked, and goes in. He slows down even more, dragging his feet over the wooden floor before looking into the living room.

Changbin is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands but he's not crying or mumbling under his breath as he used to do, just, silently sitting there. He turns his head at the small noises Jisung's making by standing there on the creeky floor and stands up quickly.

"Jisung?"

When Jisung's name passes Changbin's lips he feels his eyes water again. Why, he doesn't know either, he just knows he should cry because he can't voice what he really feels.

A small _oh no _is heard between them before Jisung sinks to the ground and Changbin is running to him. Jisung clings onto the older, looking up into his eyes almost desperately.

"I can't do it hyung."

He says, words so quiet Changbin barely hears them.

"Do what Jisung? What's wrong?"

Jisung hiccups, looking down into his lap. Why is everything so hard? Why can't he just tell Changbin how he really feels?

"I love you."

It's simple but it makes Changbin freeze, watching as Jisung trembles even more after the words force their way out of his mouth. Is it true?

Did Jisung mean what he just said?

"Jisung, but you-"

"No hyung, I do."

Jisung looks up, eyes red from all the crying and hair messy. He clutches at the sleeves of Changbin's shirt, pulling him closer, faces only inches apart.

"I love _you_, I al-always have."

Has he? He's not sure.

Changbin's own eyes tear up. He yelps a little when Jisung tugs him closer, their lips pressed together. He doesn't move for a while before Jisung finally pulls back.

"Sorry I-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish because Changbin pulls him back in again. Jisung almost melts against him, moving his hands to cup Changbin's face, his thumbs caressing the slight bumps of his cheek bones.

They pull back after a while, Jisung tucking his head into the crook of Changbin's neck, still sobbing. His hands tighten in Changbin's shirt and he breathes heavily. Changbin looks down, seeing the fabric of Jisung's jeans had rolled up at his ankles.

He squints his eyes, his heart clenching when he sees the flower that was previously inked there slowly wash away, millimeter by millimeter. He tightens his arms around Jisung.

He has to protect him.

Protect his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
